


a birthday wish

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week Day Four, Korrasami is Canon, once again I am writing relatively canon compliant fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Prompt: longingAsami celebrates her 21st birthday but it's not the same without her best friend
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	a birthday wish

One glass of wine was the original plan. But somewhere at the edge of Republic City, Bolin was ordering one too many for Asami’s twenty first birthday. _To hell with her plan_ , he thought. Letting a friend spend their big day at home, reading through engineering magazines, and tidying their room seemed like a non-option as far as Bolin was concerned. Mako understood Asami’s refrain, or he thought he did, and had no interest in dragging her out for the night. Still, he got included in the last minute plans. The music in the pub was best described as  _ interesting _ and the lights were an ominous shade of green. Asami was hesitant to touch any of the surfaces, they looked sticky and unwashed. 

She would have paid a fortune to escape the peer pressure of it all. Her mind wasn’t all there, and it hadn’t been for months. Actually, she’d been a shell of herself for two years. At first she figured she just missed Korra, her crooked smile, and her silly sense of humor. But the hollow feeling in her chest only intensified as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into tiny forevers that were painful to count. Asami was working herself ragged to keep from thinking about Korra, and that barely made a difference. It wasn’t just a friend she was missing. In the time they had spent traveling the world, running from death, saving those they loved, a bond had formed between them that didn’t feel platonic anymore. With half the world separating them, Asami was faced with a life changing truth. She didn’t just love Korra. She was  _ in love _ with Korra.

By the end of her birthday celebration she was stumbling drunk, slurring her words as she professed her love for Bolin, “the little brother I neverrrrrr had.”

The earthbender was thoroughly amused and happy to see his pal let loose. Mako was the designated driver, sober and focused on getting them all home. They dropped Asami off first, carrying her up to bed and tucking her in with a glass of water and some ginger tea for her imminent headache. She wriggled her arms around under the covers in an attempt to wave bye and watched them disappear through her bedroom doors. Moments later she heard their car pull off and everything went quiet.

“I wish Korra was here,” she drawled into the empty air. She was drunk but the wishing was true, she felt incredibly empty with her best friend gone.

Asami laid there for almost an hour, unable to sleep through her immense yearning. She was completely consumed with thoughts of Korra, she _had to_ write to them down. “That’s it,” she raised her finger to the air. “I’ll write her a letter...Not that she’s responded yet.” A frown took over her face as she remembered how many times she’d written without getting anything in return. Hopefully her birthday letter would be different.

_ Dear Korra, _

_ I miss you. ~~I mean I really really miss you.~~ _

“You can’t say that! It sounds desperate!”

_ I miss you and all the fun we used to have. I know we spent most of our time fighting bad guys, but our girl’s nights were the best. Fire Flakes and movers, pillow forts and marshmallows, we always had a blast. Even though you got a little carried away with the firebending that one night. _

“Are you making fun of her? This is not the time- you know what, forget it. It stays.”

_ Today is my birthday. Or...was my birthday. I’m not sure what time it is. I think it’s early morning because the pub had to kick us out. "Us" being Mako, Bolin, and I. Sorry, I’m not used to telling you about Team Avatar stuff because… _

“You’re usually with us.” Tears threatened to ruin her stationery. She sniffled and clenched her teeth. “Pull it together, Sato.”

_...you’re usually the one making all the plans. We could use some of that these days. Me and the guys don’t hangout much without you. I guess that makes sense, you were the one who brought us all together as a team. _

“That’s not true. I think  _ I _ did that. Nevermind!”

_ I hope you’re doing okay. I think about you a lot. Today more than other days. I wish you could have been here to dance with me and buy me drinks. Not that you have much money to spend! Life’s a little less fun and a lot less adventurous without you. When you’re all healed and ready for action, you can make up for lost time. Let's just say you owe me a dance _ .

“Wow...this is gay.” Asami gnawed at the end of her pen, contemplating some gratuitous edits. In the end, she decided to leave it as it was.

_ I know you’re probably busy sparring and spending time with your family and tribe. I hope that is bringing you great happiness. Actually, that’s my birthday wish: I wish for you to be happy, Korra. Spirit’s willing, my request makes it all the way to the South Pole. _

_ Hope to hear from you soon (or maybe even see you), _

~~_ Love _ ~~

“Alright! You’re pushing it!”

_ Sincerely your friend,  _

_ Asami Sato _

* * *

One fortnight after Asami’s birthday, Korra received a letter in the mail. She initially planned to throw it in her growing pile of unread letters, but the handwriting caught her eye. It was her first letter from Asami in almost a year, and the realization made her heart twinge. Recovery had finally taken a turn for the better and she was coming to terms with how depressed she was when she left Republic City. “Gosh, I’ve been an awful friend.”

She took Asami’s letter with her to her room and read it as she nestled under the covers. The paper smelled like the engineer, a mixture of lilac and cedar. The aroma took Korra back to their last day together, waiting at the docks, Asami’s hands on her shoulders. “I should have said yes,” she lectured herself. “I should have let her come with me.”

As she read Asami’s letter, neatly written in her quaint handwriting, Korra began remembering the way she felt while being cared for after the Red Lotus tried to take her life. She told herself it wasn’t real, she only thought of Asami that way because she was sick and vulnerable, but all those feelings were rushing back. She didn’t just love Asami. She was  _ in love _ with Asami.

Korra got up and sat at her desk. She found a pen and went about writing her very first letter since moving home.

_ Dear Asami, _

_ I miss you too... _


End file.
